Les petits carnets de Mrs Pince
by Neaniver279
Summary: (Padma Patil x Fay Dunbar) L'irascible Mrs. Pince n'aime vraiment pas les élèves de Poudlard, à quelques exceptions près ; Padma Patil est l'une de ces exceptions. Alors forcément, quand un curieux manège semble lier la jeune Serdaigle à Fay Dunbar dans sa propre bibliothèque, Irma ouvre l'œil...


**Hello !**  
 **Alors c'est un Os doublement spécial : il s'agit du premier Os femslash (ou yuri) que je poste _et_ qui se trouve être un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma bêta Titou Douh ! :D (Ouais, du coup, il n'a pas été relu par ses soins, alors je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut xD)**

 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TITOU DOUH ! \o/**

 **J'ai eu de la chance de te rencontrer ici ! J'espère que cet Os te plaira ^^**

* * *

Les petits carnets de Mrs. Pince :

Rares étaient les élèves qui trouvaient grâce aux yeux d'Irma Pince, car ils devaient pour cela remplir un certain nombre de conditions qui – hélas ! – n'étaient visiblement pas du ressort des dernières générations de jeunes Sorciers et Sorcières. Elle avait toujours pensé que la discrétion, la politesse et la considération pour les livres étaient des qualités non négociables pour tout individu qui se respecte. Et puis elle avait commencé à travailler à Poudlard, ce qui lui avait valu de revoir ses attentes à la baisse.

Personne n'était plus observateur qu'elle, à part peut-être Dumbledore ; elle possédait en outre une mémoire prodigieuse ainsi que sept petits carnets, un par année. Dans chacun de ces carnets, une double page était consacrée à un élève de Poudlard, et elle y notait méthodiquement tous les faits et gestes de l'intéressé. Livres empruntés au cours de sa scolarité, temps de présence hebdomadaire moyen à la bibliothèque, comportements répréhensibles, hygiène, etc.

Certains élèves bénéficiaient bien sûr de plus de pages que d'autres, dans ces petits carnets, qu'il s'agisse des fauteurs de troubles comme les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan, ou des serial lecteurs comme Hermione Granger. Mrs. Pince n'avait étonnamment jamais eu beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune Gryffondor, la jugeant trop bruyante. De plus, elle donnait l'impression de se trouver à la bibliothèque en territoire conquis, chose que la véritable maîtresse des lieux avait du mal à avaler. La miss ne lisait pas les livres : elle les dévorait. **[*]** Cette gloutonnerie littéraire avait quelque chose de vulgaire, d'incorrect vis-à-vis du travail des auteurs.

Voilà précisément pourquoi Irma Pince n'appréciait que très peu d'élèves. Puisqu'elle condamnait aussi bien les turbulents que les Hermione Granger, sachant que le moindre de vos chuchotis vous répartissait d'office dans la première catégorie, qui pouvait-elle bien supporter dans son repère ? C'était bien simple : le fantôme d'un petit garçon de Serpentard maladivement timide qui lisait pour tuer le temps, une Poufsouffle muette et Padma Patil.

Padma était sans doute sa préférée car elle était celle qui avait le plus de mérite. Toute matérielle et douée de parole qu'elle fût, elle rendait ses livres dans un état impeccable et ne pipait mot une fois passée la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle y entrait en cherchant le regard de Mrs. Pince afin de la saluer d'un signe de tête, après quoi elle se mettait à faire ses devoirs. Il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas avoir apporté de travail, alors elle déambulait silencieusement entre les rayons, à la recherche d'un ouvrage nouveau ; elle allait ensuite s'asseoir avec pour en lire quelques pages, sans jamais faire de gestes brusques, comme si elle tenait un bébé entre les mains ; et s'il lui plaisait, elle venait voir Mrs. Pince quelques minutes avant la fin de l'heure et lui soumettait le livre avec un sourire.

Était-ce vraiment si difficile ? Non, sûrement pas !

Néanmoins, Irma fut amenée à revoir l'un de ses jugements en janvier 1996. Merlin qu'elle haïssait l'hiver, cette saison glaciale où les élèves se pointaient couverts de neige dans SA bibliothèque. Elle se mettait à trembler en repensant à tous les ouvrages qui avaient été abîmés à cause de la neige fondue...

C'est dans ces conditions qu'elle aperçut Fay Dunbar pour la première fois : recouverte de neige des pieds à la tête, le nez écarlate et emmitouflée dans son écharpe rouge et or. La bibliothécaire se crispa et s'empara lentement de son trombinoscope, ne quittant l'élève des yeux que pour parcourir hâtivement la liste des Gryffondors de quatrième année. Pendant ce temps, la jeune yéti s'avança timidement dans la bibliothèque pour s'asseoir à une table. Elle commençait à peine à retirer son écharpe et son bonnet quand Irma reconnut son visage dans la liste des sixième année, puis s'empara du carnet associé à cette génération.

Comme elle le pensait, la dénommée Fay Dunbar n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans sa bibliothèque. Son « casier » était de ce fait vierge, mais Irma préférait rester méfiante. Elle se mit à épier Fay par-dessus un livre. Ce jour-là, elle n'apprit strictement rien sur le comportement de la miss, si ce n'est qu'elle avait tendance à lever le nez de son parchemin toutes les deux secondes pour regarder autour d'elle d'un air impavide.

Irma fut interrompue dans ses observations par Padma Patil qui lui tendait _Je suis une Cracmolle_ , une fiction autobiographique retraçant les amours tragiques entre une Cracmolle et un Né-Moldu. Ce n'était pas de la grande littérature mais ça se laissait lire. Irma sourit à son élève préférée et nota l'emprunt. Padma s'en alla avec l'ouvrage.

À peine la vieille fille avait-elle reporté son attention sur miss Dunbar que celle-ci quittait la bibliothèque, sans même avoir sorti l'ombre d'une plume ou d'un parchemin de son sac. Irma la regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils et avec l'intuition qu'elle serait amenée à revoir la demoiselle.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent dès la semaine suivante.

* * *

\- Excusez-moi, madame, je peux...

Irma Pince leva les yeux vers Fay Dunbar avec une lenteur excessive et menaçante. Sa vis-à-vis déglutit.

\- Emprunter ce livre ? ajouta Fay à voix si basse qu'Irma ne comprit sa question qu'en lisant sur ses lèvres.

La bibliothécaire tendit la main pour se saisir du livre que Fay lui désignait. Elle haussa les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de _Je suis une Cracmolle_ , que Padma Patil lui avait rendu quelques heures plus tôt. Ce livre n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de succès et deux élèves l'empruntaient en moins d'une semaine ? C'était suffisamment louche pour qu'Irma note cette information dans un coin de sa tête en même temps qu'elle inaugurait la liste des emprunts de Fay Dunbar avec ce premier ouvrage.

Il ne fut pas le dernier.

Quelques jours plus tard à peine, miss Patil remettait à Irma son dernier emprunt – _Études des récents progrès de la sorcellerie_ – que Fay Dunbar ne mit qu'une poignée de minutes à emprunter à son tour, alors qu'elle avait toujours en sa possession _Je suis une Cracmolle_. Avant de consentir à consigner ce second emprunt, Mrs. Pince désigna froidement à Fay un petit écriteau qui trônait bien en évidence sur son bureau :

 **Seuls trois emprunts simultanés sont autorisés par élève.**

Un peu intimidée, Fay hocha très rapidement la tête et quitta la bibliothèque au pas de course, _Études des récents progrès de la sorcellerie_ sous le bras.

Ce manège continua un certain temps : Padma Patil empruntait semaine après semaine des ouvrages extrêmement variés, passant de l'alchimie au Quidditch, et Fay Dunbar les lisait tous à sa suite, sans exception. Les cernes sous les yeux de la Gryffondor laissaient deviner que la pauvre fille devait veiller jusqu'à tard la nuit pour tenir le rythme de lecture de Padma.

Irma consignait les emprunts des deux Sorcières depuis deux mois lorsque son élève préférée lui présenta trois livres avec l'intention de tous les emporter en même temps : _Festin minute en un coup de baguette_ , _Anti-venins asiatique_ , _Yéti ou bigfoot : les clés pour les différencier_. La bibliothécaire fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous vous intéressez à la cuisine ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, brisant elle-même le silence de sa bibliothèque pour la première fois depuis quinze ans.

Quand Padma hocha la tête, la surprise passée, un sourire mutin étirait ses lèvres. Irma plissait quant à elle les yeux tandis qu'elle notait les trois emprunts dans son petit carnet. C'est à cet instant précis que la manœuvre de Padma Patil fit sens dans sa tête, et ce n'est qu'au prix d'une grande maîtrise de soi qu'Irma n'éclata pas de rire : cette petite méritait bien sa place à Serdaigle !

* * *

Mrs. Pince ne s'étonna pas quand Padma lui rendit ses trois derniers emprunts dès le lendemain. Elle s'amusa intérieurement de voir Fay lui remettre à son tour _En vol avec les Canons_ , que le mince délai ne lui avait sans doute pas permis de terminer.

D'humeur magnanime, Irma décida de lui épargner la lecture des trois ouvrages minutieusement choisis par Padma. Elle prit le carnet consacré aux sixième année, l'ouvrit à la page de Padma Patil et lui désigna la liste de tous les emprunts de ces deux derniers mois :

 _Je suis une Cracmolle  
Études des récents progrès de la sorcellerie  
Théories de la métamorphose transsubstantielle  
Auror : comment savoir si ce métier est fait pour vous  
Initiation à l'alchimie  
Manuel de psychologie des hippogriffes  
En vol avec les Canons  
Festin minute en un coup de baguette  
Anti-venins asiatique  
Yéti ou bigfoot : les clés pour les différencier_

Comme Fay la regardait bêtement sans comprendre (en même temps, elle n'était jamais qu'une Gryffondor), Irma se saisit de sa plume pour entourer les premières lettres de chaque livre. Le visage de Fay s'illumina.

J – E – T – A – I – M – E – F – A – Y

Et Fay fila comme une flèche hors de la bibliothèque, laissant plantée là une Mrs. Pince gentiment affligée. Ces jeunes...

* * *

La semaine suivante, Padma semblait particulièrement ravie en rendant sa dernière lecture à la bibliothécaire. Cette dernière lui sourit. Son sourire s'élargit quand, quelques minutes plus tard, elle réalisa qu'un morceau de parchemin dépassait du livre qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger. Il disait : « Merci, madame » et portait la signature de Padma et Fay.

L'irascible Mrs. Pince se mit à glousser doucement entre deux rayonnages, sous l'œil atterré d'un groupe de Poufsouffles.

* * *

 **[*] Mrs. Pince dut même prévoir un petit carnet spécialement consacré aux emprunts d'Hermione durant la cinquième année de la jeune fille.**


End file.
